


Canis Week 2020 (Oracle AU)

by Merialeths



Category: Canis: The Speaker (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merialeths/pseuds/Merialeths
Summary: Nobu, a sacred Oracle.. Hal, a Knight, and Sam an Emissary.. Finally they meet again.((I used the Prompts from the Canis Discord Server for Canis Week, I kind of took off with this AU idea I had!!))
Relationships: Harold Aldo Hughes/Iwaki Tadanobu/Samuel Murphy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The flora of the palace gardens were slick, covered in dewdrops and the smell of distant lands. Nobu leaned forward, robes loose and gently swaying on the chilled breeze, his skin hardly exposed to the weather. It wasn’t stifling beneath the clothes, but comforting instead, like the warm arms of a lover.

He raised his hand to the blossom, inspecting it for faults, bugs, or other little nuisances, before he inhaled its sweet natural perfume. As Nobu released the flower he adjusted his posture, standing straight, his attendant sighed, “It’s to rain soon.”

Nobu smirked, turning toward them just slightly, “A good thing I prepared for such an event, and instructed you to bring the parasol.”

He motioned a hand, obscured by the sleeve of his elegant robes, and began moving toward the pavilion, “it will be soon that it rains. Let us go.. I wish to enjoy the weather.” His eyes moved from the pavilion just for a moment, glancing up at a moving figure in the window overlooking the gardens.

Hal sighed, moving aside so that Sam might get a glance at their lost and found friend. “It’s him alright.” Sam said pushing aside the bulky curtains, threading his fingers through the tassels that kept them drawn.

“He’s an Oracle...” Hal sighed once more, though a bit more downtrodden.

“We should have known.. with the dreams, and the visions he had coming to pass.” Sam shook his head, watching Nobu and his attendant move through the hedges and blooms, finally sitting in the pavilion just as it begins to rain.

Droplets of water begin to slowly beat against the window panes, trailing shapes and marks across the glass. There was a silence between the two of them as Hal peeked around Sam’s shoulder, catching a glance at Nobu.

“How can we talk to him like this.. while unable to see him alone longer than a passing glance.” Sam spoke softly, audible to only Hal at his side.

Hal adjusted his stance and the two pulled away from the window, making their way down the halls, whispering, plotting, and hoping.


	2. Chapter 2

The Lantern Festival was alight with flame dancers, beautiful theatrics, the thrum of drums, and the laughter of the people. The night air was cool on his skin as he moved through the crowd with his Retainer for the evening.

He wandered through, nodding and smiling as people looked on, pointing and gasping at the Oracle. He was special to them, brought hope to them, the word of the Gods, they would say. And he hated it. He hated being the mouth of the Gods, these beings that had not lifted a finger to save him, though he was so special.

Nobu moved through the crowd to a food display, looking for something to eat, paying with gold that he’d been allotted for this event. While he did this, two onlookers watched him.

“We should approach...” Hal whispered to Sam, turned just so that it would not be obvious the two stared. Sam nodded and moved to make his way toward their old friend...

“Sir Nobu, could we speak with you?” Sam spoke up, standing a bit in front of Hal, Nobu turned to him, mouth full of food, surprised to see them it would seem. He quickly swallowed and nodded, “I expected to see you tonight but not while eating..” He dabbed his mouth with the edge of his sleeve. He looked to his retainer and waved him off, “I shall be but a moment.”

“O’ Oracle, I am not permitted to leave your side, apologies.” To this Nobu rolled his eyes and turned to Sam and Hal, moving forward towards them.

“You come on behalf of your King, seeking an heir. I am not permitted to speak prophecy unless.. ah.. “ He paused, realizing with a little blip in his head, “You already sought council with the Lord, to seek me out for your King. Apologies.” He seemed nervous to Sam, Hal too. Nobu stumbled over his words as he explained to them his sight, and how it worked, “I must be in contact with the man in question to see his possiblities, the answer to his question is a personal matter and must be handled personally.”

“Can you not see us? We are close to the King, and were requested personally to see to this matter.” Sam replied, raising a brow. Nobu nodded, looking sideways toward his Retainer, “It will have to be private, as all my sessions are, you’ll have to see my Retainer to schedule to be seen.” Hal looks him over and approaches him, “Can we not do this tonight?” Concerned the Retainer approaches them all, “Oracle, is this man bothering you?” Nobu replied simply with a raised hand, “I am fine.”

As he said this, the crows began applauding, and cheering as the festival reached it’s highest point, the lanterns were lit and raised. Floating through the air, lighting up the peoples smiles, their wishes lifting to the heavens to be read by the Gods, to have their voices heard. Nobu knew this... this was why they adored him and pointed to him, cheering. He was no Vessel to the Gods, but a speaker, a Divine hand, one favored by the Gods; allowed to hear the machinations of others futures, by circumstance of birth..

It would have been a blessing once, he thought, were he given to the City of the Divine, but he was not. He felt his shoulders tremble as he turned away from Hal and Sam, and began making his way back to the Castle, his Retainer quickly closing the gap between them.

He could not look at them anymore, not tonight, not like this. The man could not stand to be near them while he was out of his element, out of a quiet place, the people, the noise, the pressure to be seen as a beacon of hope. He couldn’t deal with it, too much too fast, it was a near sensory overload. So he left without another word.

Hal turned back at Sam, “Something I said?” Sam shrugged, looking downtrodden, “What else could you have done but ask.” Hal scratched the back of his neck, thoughtful, “I’m not sure, but..” Sam sighs and places a hand on Hal’s shoulder, “Come on, let’s head back too. We’ll speak to him privately soon enough.” Hal nodded and followed Sam back to their quarters in the Castle, quietly speaking back and forth, discussing what they might ask Nobu, what they would need to learn, what they would say.. It was difficult to plan around this.

After all, they’d only just found him. They’d have to be careful with him, by no means was Nobu a gentle and fragile man, but they would still need to be careful, for they did not know the type of man he had turned into. They would have to tread lightly, and avoid making a mistake.

They lay together finally, foreheads touching, hands wandering as they breathed. They would never go further than this, not without him.. not without Nobu.


End file.
